


Marriage Changes People

by OrcaWolf



Series: Requests & One-Shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Humor, Made A Long Time Ago, Nightmares, No Angst, No Fluff, Requested, this is pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrcaWolf/pseuds/OrcaWolf
Summary: Is Leo dreaming? Or has his retainer really influenced his younger sister so much?
Relationships: Camilla & Leon | Leo, Camilla/Zero | Niles, Elise & Leon | Leo, Elise/Eudes | Owain, Elise/Odin (Fire Emblem), Leon | Leo & Odin
Series: Requests & One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584151
Kudos: 8





	Marriage Changes People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Some guy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Some+guy).



> Requested By Some Guy (yes that's his name) on Amino

Leo's worst fears were realized when his younger sister, Elise got married to one of his retainers. Leo's retainers were...odd. Niles was a complete pervert and Odin is theatrical 24/7. Try to guess which one she married. Odin is who she married. Leo honesty would have rather had Niles marry her. Upon hearing about this marriage he passed out and had to be dragged to his room.

"Has the light taken my brother to seal the darkness in me!"

"Huh...Elise?"

"Curse you Light!" Elise shouts.

"ELISE!" Leo shouts back.

"Huh? Leo! The power of the dark saved you from your certain fainting doom!"

"Why are you talking like that? And why are you wearing all yellow?"

"Odin has taught me the ways of the dark! My staff hand twitches!"

Leo gets up from his bed.

"So that's what happened" Leo confirms.  
"ODIN!"

"Has destiny called?" Odin yells storming into the room.

"No I called!" Leo shouts  
"What did you do to my sister!"

"Darkness has enlightened her!"

"Odin, I can strangle you right now"

"Please don't!"

Leo Wake Up

"Ah!" Leo screams

"Oh, Leo what's wrong?" Camilla asks as she rushes into the room.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just a nightmare about Elise turning out like Odin. Also what happened to your eye?"

"Oh I accidentally got hit in the eye"

"Are you ok?" Leo asks desperately.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Sure Elise couldn't heal and even multiple doctors said my eye would probably never recover I'm sure I'll be alright" She responded.

"What!?"

"I also go married Leo!"

"What! How long was I out!"

"Not too long. Just 2 days"

"Two days!"

Camilla nods.

"Who did you get married to anyway?" Leo questions.

"Oh you're not going to believe this. I got married to none other than Niles!"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, your naughty thief of a retainer has stolen my heart!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
